Beantown Brewery
(interior) (northeast) |footer = Sign Beantown Brewery }} The Beantown Brewery is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 316: "Renowned throughout the Commonwealth for its higher than normal alcohol content and lower than normal cost, Beantown Brown Beer was the favored drink among blue-collar workers after a long day on the job. Looked down upon by most discerning beer drinkers, the Beantown Brewery catered more to the “common man,” which led to one of its more popular slogans, “Beantown Brown, because no one likes a snob.” The beer was produced here. Currently, Raiders have taken over the location. They are here for the beer. The main doors of this structure are locked up and require a little jimmying to open the main door (Advanced). Or, you can enter via the tasting room and store. Inside is more Gwinnett beer and lager than you’ll ever need, as well as some Raiders to quiet down." It is filled with raiders who (according to logs on Tower Tom's computer), kidnapped Lily Tourette and accidentally killed her after ransoming her for food.Beantown Brewery terminal entries Background This now dilapidated-and-rundown brewing operation was a locally owned and operated venture during the waning years of pre-War American society. The brewery bottled the Beantown brown beer, a locally produced brand. It was a typical "common man's beer" that contained a higher-than-average alcohol content and an inexpensive price tag. This brew was on tap in several Boston-based establishments. The Beantown Brewery bottled at least one Gwinnett beverage and had a tasting room on site. The brewery offered tours of the bottling operation, which cost $25 per visit. The tours were held every half hour and lasted 5 to 6 minutes. A gift shop sold packs of beer that customers could buy to take home. As part of the tour, visitors received a $5 discount on purchases made from the gift shop. Complementary samplings were offered to departing guests in the parking lot.Beantown Brewery terminal entries"Tours happen every half hour and can last anywhere from 5-6 minutes. Guests are treated to a bird's eye view of the brewery from our elevated walkway. The brewery is not liable for any patrons who fall from the walkway. Guardrails have been installed for their safety. Tours include a $5 discount from purchases made at the Gift Shop, and a complimentary tasting in the parking lot as guests leave. Temperature of complimentary tasting is not guaranteed. Tour Price: $25 Complimentary Tasting: $5 Present-day, this facility is a fortified raider stronghold under the supervision of Tower Tom, a small-time warlord, responsible for the death of Lily Tourette, the sister of the boss of a rival gang operating out of a local military rationing site. Tom and his gang had apparently arrived at Beantown Brewery for the beer. Layout There are two entrances: one locked (Advanced) and the other freely accessible. Both open to anterooms before the main factory floor. The unlocked door enters onto the guest entrance where a greeter's desk sits. On that terminal is instructions on giving factory tours. Behind the greeter's desk is a gift shop, where a cymbal monkey will activate if the player character is detected. There may also be a raider in this room. Catwalks line the main factory room allowing for easy traversal around the room, making the factory floor effectively a "kill zone." Using the catwalk and going to the northernmost side, the player character will enter Tower Tom's office, which has some minor loot as well as a weapons workbench. There is also an elevator to the factory floor. Tower Tom may hide in this elevator if injured, forcing the player character to open the elevator to get him out. The computer in Tower Tom's office adapts to one's actions in the world. If other notable raiders are dead (e.g. Red or Jared) then the computer will update accordingly about the Sole Survivor's actions. There are two sets of traps: a tripwire between the elevator and the factory floor (bottom floor), and strings of cans around a chemistry station on the factory floor. There is also a puzzling room to the south. While hugging the south wall catwalk, there is a downward metal staircase, but also an upward concrete staircase. Going up, there is a room with a few raiders and an Easy locked door. Opening it, the player character finds a room lined with desks with computers, guarded by a radroach. All computers are dead except one which appears to have quarterly reports, all of which are corrupted except the Q4 Projections. The computer appears to remember the order in which the Sole Survivor viewed the reports. For example, if the Sole Survivor clicked Q1 Data, they are returned to the previous menu, but the Exit button is replaced with a Back button. Every time the Survivor clicks a report except for Q4 Projections, the stack gets one deeper, indicating that there may be a code in the order that the quarterly reports are accessed. The code however, cannot be discovered from the brewery holotape. The holotape contains a glitch, but nothing more, and it is only meant for the Trouble Brewin' quest. Notable loot * Picket Fences issue #1 - On the floor next to the mattress in the room with Tower Tom's terminal. * Gwinnett brew recipe holotape - On the desk next to Tower Tom's computer. * Vault-Tec lunchbox - In the northern area of the lower level, behind the big metal bottle-looking cylinders, hidden behind one of the metal girders. It is in eyesight of a teddy bear, wearing a trilby hat, sitting on a hot plate reading a newspaper. * Around 2 Gwinnett brew, 1 Gwinnett pale, 13 Gwinnett pilsner, 4 Gwinnett stout and 1 Gwinnett ale bottle, 80 Gwinnett brew bottle, 28 Gwinnett lager bottle, 7 Gwinnett pale ale bottle, 12 Gwinnett pilsner bottle, 10 Gwinnett stout bottle. Related quests * Confidence Man * Concierge - Caretaker needs to help a tourist so he in turn can help one of the synths escape the Commonwealth. The Sole Survivor needs to go to Beantown Brewery and eliminate all hostiles. * Quartermastery Notes * This is a possible location for the recurring quest, Quartermastery, given by the Brotherhood of Steel. * It seems this place has been invaded by naughty teddy bears, paying fan service to instances of it in Fallout 3. ** Near the aforementioned lunchbox is a teddy bear with a trilby hat, Luxobrew coffee pot, holding a Boston Bugle and a coffee cup, sitting on a hot plate in front of a sweet roll. ** There are two more teddy bear toys underneath the counter in the entrance hall playing chess, one holding a Gwinnett stout and the other smoking a cigar and sitting on a cigar box. ** On one of the conveyor belts in between two machines, are two stuffed bears positioned to appear to be having sex. This is a continuance of a theme throughout the game where either bears, pre-War skeletons or mannequins are positioned in sexually suggestive situations. * Tower Tom's terminal is updated if the Sole Survivor has killed Bosco, Jared and/or everyone inside the federal ration stockpile. Appearances The Beantown Brewery only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * The Beantown Brewery is likely a reference to the Boston Brewing Company, which produces the Samuel Adams brand of beers. The actual location provides tours of their facility and sample tastings similar to the ones described on the reception terminal entry. * The geographical location is almost 1 to 1 with the former location of the Watch City Brewing Company in Waltham. Watch City Brewing was a craft beer manufacturer and restaurant that was founded in 1996 and went out of business in 2014. It derives its name from Waltham's nickname as "The Watch City," as the town was home to the world-renowned Waltham Watch Company until 1957. Gallery FO4 Teddy Beantown Brewery.png|Teddy bears having fun BeantownTeddy02.png|Lower northeast corner Picket Fences Beantown Brewery.jpg|Picket Fences GB Gwinnett brew recipe.jpg|Gwinnett brew recipe Main entrance to Beantown Brewery.jpg|Main entrance Back entrance to Beantown Brewery.jpg|Back entrance Interior of Brewery 1 .jpg|Interior of Brewery Interior of Brewery 2.jpg|Interior of Brewery References Category:Fallout 4 locations fr:Brasserie Beantown pt:Cervejaria Beantown ru:Пивоварня «Бинтаун» uk:Пивоварня «Бінтаун» zh:豆子鎮釀酒廠